My Friend Sarah
I pulled this story from an advice column. I did so because I noticed something strange about it. Hopefully you will too. ---- I shall tell you my story. I am a 17 year old boy with a slightly above average intelligence. I enjoyed life. I was one of those people that actually went out and did things socially. My grades were okay and I was hoping to get into a good university next year. I have used Facebook for a good three years now. Admittedly I asked my first girlfriend out on Facebook and it was quite a successful relationship (though that's another story altogether). Every now and then I would browse through my newsfeed when I was bored of my studies and felt like reading what people had to say on their statuses. Everybody does it. Anyway one day whilst I was browsing my newsfeed I came across a picture that disturbed me to say the least. My friend Sarah (who became my friend after we found out we had the same last name) had uploaded a picture. At first I thought it was a generally nice looking picture as Sarah was very pretty girl in the year below me. Upon looking closer, however, I noticed some things that seemed a little strange. Firstly, her facial expression was that of pure dread. Her eyes showed signs of extreme terror which gave me shivers. Secondly, she was in a room that I did not recognize. I had been to Sarah's house many times (I had a few sleepovers there and went to one of her parties). This, however didn't worry me too much as I thought she had moved house maybe or had taken it at her grandparents or something. I then looked in the mirror at who was taking the picture and this is what disturbed me most. In the mirror, almost out of sight, was a man holding a camera. He had long grey hair, a grey moustache and a black hat. Now you may be thinking this isn't too out of the ordinary but I remembered that one time when I was at Sarah's house I was looking at a picture of that exact same man. Sarah had told me it was her dead father. So basically I was very confused and disturbed by this picture. I decided to message her about it and this is how the conversation went: Me: Hey Sarah I couldn't help but notice your picture that you uploaded ''Sarah: what pic? '' Me: The one of you in that grey dress? Sarah: wat? How do u see that? Me: what do you mean? Its on your wall Sarah: I duno wat you mean Me: Is that man in your pic your dad? I thought he was dead Sarah: i cant talk to u on here but come by my house tomorrow at 6 an ill tell you everythin I think i know why u see it. So obviously by now, I was very confused. The picture was on her wall why wouldn't I be able to see it? Nevertheless, I went to her house that evening and she told me everything. When I arrived at her house she was waiting for me by the front door. She pulled me in and sat me down in her front room. Her parents weren't back from work so we had the house to ourselves. She started off by telling me she was meant to keep that picture private from everybody but one person. When I asked who it was she shook her head at me and told me I couldn't know. She told me that it was not her father in the picture but in fact her uncle. I sighed a sigh of relief at this but when I asked her why she needed to tell me in person rather than over Facebook, she avoided the question and asked me to leave. When I asked her why I couldn't know who she wanted to see the picture she literally yelled at me to leave and then made me promise to her that I wouldn't speak to anybody about our conversation or she would accuse me of abusing her. Man, was I confused at this point, as I can imagine you are too. All will become clear eventually. Anyway, when I went home I decided to do some research on Sarah's dead father. Turns out he has the same name as me, what a coincidence! ---- That's all the information I can give you so far as Sarah refuses to talk to me any more. Anyway, I hope somebody can help me out with her. I'm confused as to why she's making such a big deal out of this whole situation but if you could give any advise at all that would be great. Thanks! Category:Computers and Internet